Love Fortune
by Pieree
Summary: Chopper belajar meramal, dan Nami-lah sasaran utamanya untuk dia ramalkan. Awalnya, Nami tidak terlalu mempercayai kalimat yang dikeluarkan Chopper. Tapi saat ramalan percintaan diberikan kepadanya, tampaknya Nami menjadi lumayan tertarik. Zoro/Nami. R&R?


**summary**

**Chopper belajar meramal, dan Nami-lah sasaran utamanya untuk dia ramalkan. Awalnya, Nami tidak terlalu mempercayai kalimat yang dikeluarkan Chopper. Tapi saat ramalan percintaan diberikan kepadanya, tampaknya Nami menjadi lumayan tertarik. **

.

.

Awan pagi yang cerah mengambang tepat di atas kapal Going Merry milik kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami. Angin sepoi-sepoi serta ombak yang tidak terlalu besar membuat kapal besar itu bisa dengan normal mengambang di tengah samudra.

Mereka, keenam orang yang menghuni kapal itu, menyempatkan momen tersebut untuk memancing, mencari sesuatu yang bisa disimpan sebagai bahan makanan mereka nantinya.

Tiga di antara mereka, Luffy, Zoro dan Usopp memancing dengan tampang mengantuk. Sanji, sang koki, tetap berada di dapur agar dapat membuat makanan siap santap yang sebentar lagi akan dia hidangkan di meja makan.

Sisanya, ada dua lagi. Yaitu Nami, wanita satu-satunya yang menjabat sebagai _navigator_, dan Chopper, rusa kecil yang merupakan satu-satunya ahli medis di kapal.

Dan tampaknya hari ini ada sesuatu yang baru saja ditemukan Chopper.

Karena itu, sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal di tangannya, ia menghampiri Nami yang sedang mengamati peta kusam di atas meja ruang navigasi.

"Nami! Kau harus tau ini!"

.

.

.

**LOVE—FORTUNE**

**One Piece by Oda Eiichiro**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Roronoa Zoro—Nami)**

.

.

**one of one**

-ramalan-

.

.

Melihat Chopper yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah seruan, Nami menatapnya.

"Ya? Kenapa, Chopper?"

Masing-masing sudut di bibir Chopper naik drastis, lalu ia sedikit mengadah untuk melihat kedua manik mata Nami yang sedang terduduk. "Lihat deh..." Katanya, lalu mengangkat buku tua yang akan dia pamerkan. "Aku menemukannya di gudang."

"Itu buku apa?"

"Saat pertama kali kulihat, kukira ini adalah buku sihir... tapi nyatanya ini sekumpulan ramalan dan petunjuk cara meramal!"

"Ramalan?"

"Iya, sesuatu yang bisa memprediksi hal-hal yang akan kita alami—bisa sekarang ataupun masa depan nanti." Ia menjelaskan. "Apa Nami mau kuramal?"

Nami menggeleng, lalu ia mengembalikan pandangannya untuk fokus lagi ke peta. "Ah, benda aneh. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik..."

Merasa diabaikan, Chopper sedikit kecewa. Padahal ia ingin sekali meramal Nami kalau saja gadis itu suka.

"Ayolah, Nami..." Chopper memelas. "Aku ingin mencoba meramal..."

"Tidak, tidak..." Nami menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kau meramal Usopp. Sepertinya ia akan senang."

"Aaa, aku tidak mau!" Mata bulat Chopper semakin berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak. Ke yang lain saja, tapi jangan aku..."

"Tapi, aku maunya Nami..."

Karena kasihan, akhirnya Nami memutar posisi duduknya agar menghadap ke Chopper. Ia bungkukan tubuh agar dapat menyamakan tinggi kepalanya dengan tinggi rusa itu.

"Oke, aku mau deh diramal..." Katanya. "Tapi sedikit saja, ya?"

Chopper tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengangguk, lalu mulailah ia membuka halaman per halaman di awal bab buku tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau mau meramalkanku apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau _love fortune_?"

Kalimat Chopper membuat Nami terheran. "Ramalan cinta?"

"Iya! Kan Nami satu-satunya wanita di sini... jadi, siapa tau ada salah satu kru yang menyukaimu. Benar, kan?"

"Belum tentu juga, Chopper..."

"Nah! Dengan ramalan ini, aku akan mencoba mengetahuinya..."

Nami tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya, ia masih tidak terlalu percaya dengan ramalan, tapi sepertinya ini akan lumayan menarik.

"Kalau begitu... siapa?"

Chopper membaca tiap baris kalimat yang tertulis di buku. "Tunggu, akan kubaca dulu caranya..."

Setelah belasan detik terlewat, Chopper mengangguk yakin dan mulai menutup buku. Ia letakan buku ramalan itu ke meja, lalu mengambil tangan Nami.

"Pinjam tanganmu sebentar..."

Setelah telapak tangan Nami ia dapatkan, bersama pandangan serius, Chopper meneliti garis tangan yang dimiliki oleh gadis berambut jingga itu. Sedangkan Nami hanya menunggu dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya—menunggu hasil ramalan.

"Menurut garis tanganmu... ternyata ada yang menyukai Nami, tapi mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya..."

"Wah... ada, ya?" Nami sedikit takjub. "Apa karakteristik orang itu?"

"Hmm, dia... adalah pria yang sebenarnya sayang kepada Nami."

Nami mengangguk pelan.

"Dan orang yang sering melindungimu."

Kemudian Chopper terdiam.

"Lalu?"

"Sudah. Itu saja yang kudapatkan dari garis tanganmu."

Chopper tersenyum puas, sedangkan Nami tertawa.

"Haa, masa hanya itu?" Katanya dengan nada yang diseolah-olahkan kecewa. "Dan ramalanmu benar-benar umum, Chopper. Bukan seperti peramal-peramal handal."

Rusa berhidung merah itu sedikit cemberut. "Aku kan masih pemula..."

"Hmm, iya sih..." Nami terkikik. "Lalu, siapa yang menyukaiku? Katanya kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

Chopper meringis cemas. "A—Aku tidak tau. Tapi, mungkin saja aku akan mengetahuinya jika sudah mempelajari buku ini sampai bab terakhir."

Lalu ia menatap Nami yang masih memberikannya cengiran jenaka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Nami penasaran sama perasaan kru-kru lain terhadapmu, ya?" Tanya Chopper, polos.

"Tidak juga sih..."

"Apa jangan-jangan ada orang yang Nami suka?"

Kali ini cengiran Nami berubah drastis. "Eh? Ti—Tidak. Tidak ada kok..."

Chopper pun mengangguk, lalu ia mengambil bukunya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku ke ruanganku dulu, ya? Terima kasih sudah mau kuramal, Nami!"

"Iya, iya..."

Tapi, sebelum Chopper benar-benar keluar. Ia sempat berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Tapi tampaknya Nami masih belum puas dengan ramalanku, ya?"

Nami meliriknya sekilas. "Yah, sebenarnya memang tidak puas sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu, boleh kuramal lagi?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa diminta, Chopper mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kalau sesuai ramalan yang berada di otakku, jika ada salah satu kru yang hari ini menggenggam tanganmu, mungkin dialah yang sebenarnya menyimpan rasa untukmu."

Nami terdiam selama beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna apa yang sempat dikatakan oleh rusa bertopi besar tadi. Lalu, akhirnya ia mengernyit. "Pasti kau asal-asalan..."

"Memang..." Ia tertawa. "Tapi, semoga saja itu benar dan membuat Nami semangat..."

Nami pun tersenyum. "Ya, terima kasih."

Akhirnya, Chopper keluar melewati pintu kayu.

Setelah ruangan sepi, Nami sedikit berpikir.

Ramalan Chopper... boleh juga.

Ia pun memandangi telapak tangannya.

Kira-kira, siapa yang menyukainya, ya?

Luffy? Hmm, apa bisa? Dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk mengenal rasa suka...

Usopp? Dia sudah punya Kaya, gadis cantik yang sudah menerima lamarannya.

Sanji? Bisa juga sih...

Zoro? Ah, kayaknya tidak mungkin.

Nami tersentak.

Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan ramalan yang seharusnya tidak ia percaya itu, ya?

"Makanan sudah siap! Semua, ayo berkumpuuuul~!"

Teriakan nyaring Luffy dari luar ruangan membuat Nami sedikit terbebas dari pikirannya.

Daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu benar, lebih baik ia segera makan.

Gadis itu pun menggulung peta yang sempat ia baca. Sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduk, ia mengambil botol bir yang baru ia minum sedikit untuk dibawanya ke meja makan. Lalu, ia berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Namun ketika Nami sedang membuka pintu, ia tidak menyadari ada orang yang berada di depan pintu. Terbenturlah Nami dengan sebuah punggung berbidang milik pria yang entahlah siapa—karena ia belum melihatnya.

Memang, kejadian itu hanyalah tabrakan kecil. Tapi, botol bir yang tadi Nami pegang langsung terlepas dari genggaman tangannya dan pecah ke dekat kakinya.

Sebenarnya Nami sempat kesal, karena minuman keras itu adalah bir khusus yang paling ia suka. Namun mau bagaimana lagi kalau itu juga kesalahannya—karena sempat keluar dengan terburu-buru tanpa melihat depan.

Segeralah ia membungkuk untuk mengambil kepingan basah tadi. Saat ia sedikit mengadah, dia mendapati seorang pria berambut hijau muda yang lumayan berantakan.

Dia Roronoa Zoro.

Pria itu memang mempunyai gaya yang seram, tapi Nami sama sekali tidak takut dengannya. Bahkan Nami berani memarahinya.

"Hh, kalau saja aku lagi _bad mood_, akan kubuat kau merasakan amukanku! Ini bir kesayanganku, tau!"

Zoro memutar kedua matanya, bersifat tak acuh.

Yah, memang sedari dulu hubungan keduanya jauh dari kata akur. Jadi, wajar saja kalau mereka berdebat.

Tapi, saat Zoro melihat Nami yang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan beberapa beling tajam bekas botol bir di telapak tangannya, segeralah Zoro berjongkok. Tanpa suara, ia tepis tangan Nami agar segala beling berjatuhan lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Protesnya sambil mengumpulkan kembali pecahan beling.

Lalu, Zoro kembali menatap Nami. Ia hamburkan lagi segala beling yang sempat dikumpulkan oleh Nami sehingga terus saja berserakan.

Nami mulai kesal. Ia berikan tatapan sinis ke pria berwajah malas di depannya. "Hei, aku tidak sedang main-main!"

Saat Nami hendak mengumpulkan beling tersebut untuk yang ketiga kalinya, mendadak tangan Nami langsung digenggam oleh Zoro.

Karena kaget, Nami langsung memandangi kedua tangan mereka yang bersatu. Sedetik kemudian, Nami langsung melihat ke mata Zoro. Pria itu masih saja menggunakan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Tapi, kali ini bibirnya berbicara. "Biar aku yang membersihkan ini. Kau makan dulu saja, sana."

Tiba-tiba saja, ramalan Chopper kembali terngiang di benaknya.

.

'_Kalau sesuai ramalan yang berada di otakku, jika ada salah satu kru yang hari ini menggenggam tanganmu, mungkin dialah yang sebenarnya menyimpan rasa untukmu.'_

.

Jadi...

Apakah Zoro... menyukainya?

Tapi, sayangnya Zoro tidak berlama-lama. Ia langsung melepaskan Nami dan mengumpulkan serpihan beling-beling yang tajam dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Dan saat semua beling itu sudah terkumpul, Zoro langsung berdiri dan membuang sampah itu ke laut.

Pria berbadan kekar itu berbalik, lalu melihat ke arah Nami yang masih berjongkok sembari memandanginya telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

Mendengar itu, Nami seakan baru saja tersadar.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu segera berdiri, disusul oleh detak jantungnya yang mulai mengebu.

Zoro pun mendekatinya. Dengan wajah heran, ia berniat menyentuh dahi Nami—sekedar memeriksa suhu. Habisnya kalau dari jauh, Nami terlihat seperti orang yang sedang terkena demam.

Namun sebelum tangan itu sampai, Nami memundurkan langkahnya. Bersama wajah yang sudah memerah, ia pun berlari ke meja makan yang berada di ruangan lain, meninggalkan Zoro sendirian di depan ruangan navigasi.

Sebenarnya, Zoro dibuat heran oleh sifat gadis itu. Tapi karena ia sempat melihat kedua pipi Nami yang sempat memerah, pria itu sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Manis..."

Lalu, gumaman tadi keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Dulu fict ini pernah ku-publish ke fandom One Piece pas tahun 2010-an—lewat salah satu akunku yang lain. Tapi, sempet ku-delete. Jadi ku-publish ulang dengan editan di sana-sini. Sorry kalo OOC, soalnya aku baru baca komiknya sampai jilid 7. **

**Akhir kata, semoga suka.**

.

.

**warm regards, **

**Pieree...**


End file.
